The Abigail Winston 100
by xXFrostKittenXx
Summary: 100 prompts, found on LJ (poke100), to tell the story of Abby Winston. Rating may change.
1. Prompt 1: Gift

AN: This is just to get me in the mood to write, as I've seem to have lost my muse somewhere between moving, school, and work Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'll work on that in the next little bit, as this go-around with classes I only have Monday and Wednesday to worry about.

So, about this fic. I'm not a part of Livejournal (yet), but I was looking for prompts to get back into writing. Even though they haven't posted anything since 2010, Poke100 is still up, and I'm using that list to work from. They will likely be short, and I'll try to do them in order. Enjoy!

oO000Oo

Prompt 1: Gift

Red, blue, and yellow streamers swooped across the ceiling, radiating from a still ceiling fan. Helium-filled aluminum Drifloon rocked and wiggled across the ceiling or danced from their positions tied to chairs.

Sunlight streamed through the west window, illuminating a table with the remains of a round chocolate cake decorated in fudge frosting with red and yellow lettering and blue trim. Two white and blue candles, shaped like a one and a zero, lay on a forgotten bit of silver and white wrapping paper.

Amelia Winston sighed and smiled, opening a black plastic trash bag as quietly as she could and beginning to pick up wrapping paper, torn streamers, and popped balloons. She worked her way through the kitchen and dining room, following the trail until she stood in the doorway to the living room. There, she paused and leaned against the wall.

There on the couch, fast asleep, was a brown-haired little girl. Her daughter, Abigail. Snuggled against her in a tight embrace was little Abby's brand new Vulpix pup, snoring softly with her single white tail curled against her side.


	2. Prompt 2: Soul

**AN: A little tricky, but I hope I did alright…**

**Uncouth (guest review): I'm sorry…? I'm not entirely sure what to say to that. I pick the Pokémon that I like, so if that's unoriginal, sue me. Did you have anything specific that was annoying? I can't improve something if I don't know where to start…**

**I approved the review for whoever wants to see what I'm responding to. If anyone agrees with "Uncouth" and has something specific—more detail, less detail, work on the scene with Abby, whatever—I would appreciate it if you would point it out. Not changing that she got a Vulpix, though, I like Vulpix.**

Prompt 2: Soul

Abby picked up a plastic tub and slid it onto the table, popped the top off, and started setting out the key chains her mom made for the swap meet. Hearts, stars, crescent moons, flowers—normal, everyday little gems that trainers liked to pick up as a souvenir of their time in town. Bright, light weight, and cheerful.

Then there were the less-usual ones that her mother had just branched out into: Unown, Adamant and Lustrous Orb replicas, Victini—and Souldew replicas.

Her mother, Amelia, grew up in Altomare, home of the mysterious and beautiful Souldew. Abby had grown up with the legend of the Latios that saved the city from destruction, with stories full of watery streets and awe-inspiring battles.

Abby picked up one of the glass gems and held it up to the light, the flash catching the attention of her Vulpix, Sparkle. She yipped at her trainer, tilting her head and wagging her two, almost three, tails.

Abby smiled at her. "One day, we'll go see the real thing, Sparkle. I promise."


	3. Prompt 3: Devotion

AN: I'm not sure if I really illustrated the prompt very well, but I hope you guys enjoy anyway :)

Prompt 3: Devotion

Abby sat in front of the principal's desk, glaring at the boy with her one good eye; the other was already swelling shut.

The principal sighed, rubbing her forehead tiredly. "So what happened, exactly?"

"He—" she pointed to the sulking boy with the bloody lip. "—kicked his cyndaquil when it lost to Sparkle." The boy snorted, but didn't say anything. "I don't care how bad a battler a Pokémon is, you shouldn't kick it because it lost!" she exclaimed.

The principal turned to Abby's opponent. "Is that true?"

The boy affected a wide-eyed, innocent look. "Of course not! I love Ashes, I would _never _hurt her!"

The principal looked at Abby. "Why were you battling without a teacher present in the first place?"

Abby reddened. "He said Sparkle's name was stupid, and she was only a pet or I would have named her something different."

"So you thought this would prove him differently?" Abby nodded. "Why didn't you ask a teacher to referee the battle?"

The brunette squirmed. "I did," she admitted, "but Mrs. Flite said it wasn't a good enough reason."

"Then why did you go through with it anyway?"

"I _thought _it was a good enough reason at the time," Abby mumbled, staring at her hands.

The principal turned to the boy. "Why did you agree to the battle? Did you know there wouldn't be a referee?"

The boy scowled. "Yes," he admitted. "But I wanted to prove I was right."

The principal pursed her lips. "It seems both of you have an issue with pride." She looked at the boy. "According to Nurse Joy, Ashes injuries could have been from a kick—but could also have been from the battle." Abby scowled. "However, we have a serious problem here." She glared at both children. "Battling without a referee or a trainer's license is a punishable crime! Now to mention you two were caught fighting yourselves when the teacher showed up!" Both looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Now, I won't be calling the police," she continued, "but if it happens again, I'll have to. I will, however, be calling both your parents, and you will both be suspended for a week." She glared.

"Yes, ma'am," they mumbled.

"Good. You can wait out in the office for your parents." They stood. "Miss Winston, a word."

Abby sat back down.

The principal sighed. "I was very disappointed in your actions today. However—" Abby closed her mouth. "—I understand why. I don't think Sparkle's strong enough to cause the kind of damage we saw in Ashes."

"Then why didn't you do anything?" Abby exclaimed, stomping one foot.

"I can't, when the injury has another explanation," the principal explained gently. "Abby, I admire your enthusiasm for protecting Pokémon, but you aren't an officer. Next time, call someone instead of punching him in the nose; it might feel less satisfying in the moment, but you won't get in so much trouble. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Go wait outside."

Abby nodded and walked out, sitting as far away from her opponent as she could. Three chairs wasn't nearly enough, but she would take what she could get.


End file.
